


a bet

by zaki374



Category: Hellsing
Genre: I'm Sorry, Mpreg, Out of Character, hypermpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: It's mpreg speed up and everyone's outta character





	1. bet

"police girl" Seras turned to around to see her master she jumped "M-master" she squeaked "you could have just knoc-" "yeah, yeah I know I just need to speak with you privately," Alucard said as if he was in a hurry "okay master just calm down" she said as she tried to calm him down -not shit sherlock- "and besides we're in my room why can't you tell me here" "it won't be big enough" Seras face went blank she didn't know how to respond after a few minutes blinked a few time "what" completely confused "you'll see" Alucard then vanished Seras then walked out of her bedroom

Seras walked down the flight of stairs and she saw him at the very end of the staircase "so what is it that you wanted to tell me, master?" "I wanted to show you something actually..." Seras cringed "let me guess another animal corpse" "no it's this" Alucard began to take off his coat put it aside and started taking off his vest "*Ummm* Master why are you taking off you're shirt?" Alucard looked up at Seras "...you'll see" he said as he went back to what he was doing after a few minutes he took of his shirt Seras was surprised how he able to take his vest and shirt and without taking off the tie Seras eyes widen at what she saw his body looked like a sickly old man if "oh wow" Seras said trying to cover her shock "no this not what I wanted to show also don't tell anyone my body looks like this" "okay" he then stepped back a bit after a few minutes his stomach began to inflate over the span of four minutes his stomach grew to the size of a valle-ball a few more minutes he grew to the size of a beach ball and then a grapefruit than the size of inlarged watermelon than an inlarged Punkin and that's where it stopped Seras's jaw dropped she didn't know what to say after a few minutes of silences Seras then spoke "Master...how long did you...hide this" "about two weeks" Seras's eyes widen "two weeks..." "yes" "really?" "yes," he said a bit irritated "...anyway does it hurt?" "no but it feels tight and my legs ache" "I didn't even ask but still concerning" "anyway don't tell master" "why shouldn't I tell her?" "...just don't tell her" "I mean isn't it dishonest to hide it from Integra" "it's better that she doesn't know" "but master what if it gets to outta hand" "I know that's why I'm asking you to help me out" "but one day she still going to-" Seras was quickly interrupted "*Shhhh*...she won't" Seras crossed her "wanna bet that" "hell yes" "okay then, if sir Integra finds out this you owe me fifteen dollars and if she doesn't find out then I owe fifteen dollars this that a deal" after a few minutes he answered "deal" they walked over to each other and gave each other handshake


	2. chapter two how the hell did he eat that much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it got shittier and there are spelling errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has two parts

"*Yaaaaawwwwwnnn*" Seras opened her coffin and got up and walked out of her room

she walked downstairs and through the hallway and went into the living room and walk and sat on the couch they didn't have anything to do because they didn't have any missions to go on, she got the remote and turned on the TV and watched away

two hours later

Seras heard a few things she was confused she got up and walked to where the noise was coming from after ten minutes she walked over to the kitchen she heard more noise coming to the room and saw some light thinking it was Pip she Walt's right in and said "Pip it's three am go back to sle-"  
instead of seeing Pip he saw her master slowly eating a stick of butter he then began to lick the stick of butter his tongue began to wrap around the stick of butter his eyes shifted to look directly at Seras but he still didn't stop after a few minutes Alucard shoved the stick of butter in his mouth and chewed it slowly not taking his gaze off of her, he chewed it for hours but he actually did it ten minutes he then swallowed it after a few minutes until he spoke "I'm still hungry" he whispered quietly Seras moved a bit to see the fridge her eye widen the fridge was completely empty Seras looked down and saw loads of boxes plastic containers Seras then looked back at Alucard "you're still hungry after all this" she said a completely shocked he just nodded "...well will have to go to the store then" Alucard tilted his head to the side "...you don't know what a grocery store is...do you" "nope not at all" Seras sighed "well a store is where we get food, ya know the food you just raided from the frigde" she said as she pointed to the frigde Alucard hung his head in shame "yeah..." "but don't worry all we need to do is to replace all the food you ate" Seras walked past him and picked up some boxes and cans and looked at them for a few minutes and lightly tossed them to the side and grabbed somemore and looked at those 

"Are you done?" Alucard said as he laid his back against the wall "yeah I'm almost done but damn I didn't you were that hungry master" she said as she walked out of the kitchen

Seras came back with some paper and a pen "why didn't bring that in earlier" "I...don't know why tho but have it now" "yeah, yeah keep talking your shit" "gee you didn't have to be an asshole about it" Seras said irritated

"Alright" Seras then wrote down the last word on the piece of paper "Spam okay I wrote everything" Seras then got up and walked out of the kitchen

Seras came back with a garbage bag she walked out of the kitchen

Alucard slept somewhat soundly on the couch it felt nice and soft tho the Tv made awful background noise but was too tired to give a shit, minutes later "master" Seras called he was too tired to give a shit "master" Seras said a bit more irritated but he still but he was still too tired to give a shit "Master" she said half yelling at him -I'm not going to repeat myself but too put it shortly, he didn't care- *poke* he didn't feel it sense was starting to fall asleep *poke* *poke* "Master" Seras asked he was somewhat awake know and a little irritated *poke* *poke* he was getting annoyed by now *poke* *poke* by this point he was getting pissed by now and motioned her to shoo off "*hmpff* if you're gonna be that way so be it but I'm not a quitter" Seras said putting her hands on her hips she grabbed his arm and tried and began to drag him off the couch after a few Alucard got up "alright alright I'll get up" Alucard growled after a few minutes he sat up "*YAaaawwwnnn*" after a few minutes he stopped Seras then handed him the garbage bag he then looked at Seras confused "the...the hell is this?" he said confused -not shit sherlock- "it's a garbage bag" "..." "..." after a minute of scilence Seras handed him the bag "I'll bring in the garbage" Seras said slowly walking tworads the kitchen Alucard just looked at her with a defted and tired look on his face she began to feel a bit guilty and uncomfortable they looked at eachother for a few minutes "*aheheh* I'll just go then" Seras said quickly walked into the kitchen so Alucard was left alone by himself in his self pitty "*YAawwwwnn*" Alucard turned his head and spotted Pip walking into the livingroom after a few seconds he amedeaitly notice Alucard lying on the couch he was suprised "Alucard!" he said suprised -no shit sherlock- he just looked at him after a few minutes Seras came in with an arm full of cans she quickly notices him "PIP!" she sweaked almost droping the cans in her arms "wha-what are you doing here?" she stuttered "well I came here to get use the bathroom...." he then looked at Seras and then at Alucard "are you guys recycling or" "Yeah w-we are" Seras said giggling nervously "actually I ate everything in the frigde" "master nooo" she whispered Pip's eyes widened "wha-what""yep" Alucard said flatly "I must have heard wrong couldn't have eatten an intire fridge worth of food in one day" "well ya heard him right he did" after a few minutes Seras spoke up "so are you gonna help us I need a few more hands" she said as she smiled softly after a few minutes he sighed and said "alright" Pip then walked into the kitchen "holy fuck!" Pip said half screaming "*heheh* I told you"


End file.
